De l'autre côté de la médaille
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Spoilers pour le Dernier Problème et la Maison Vide. Slash Moriarty/Moran léger. Le Napoléon du crime est aux abois.


Titre :De l'autre côté de la médaille

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Source : Sherlock Holmes

Rating : PG-13, pour un peu d'humour morbide

Pairing : Moriarty/Moran

Spoiler : pour le Dernier Problème et la Maison Vide

Note : cette fic est censée se dérouler juste avant le Dernier Problème. Le tandem Moriarty-Moran est souvent représenté comme le pendant « méchant » du couple Holmes-Watson, et la comparaison est juste à plusieurs titres. Cependant, seules quelques bribes d'informations nous sont parvenues sur la relation que le colonel Moran pouvait entretenir avec le Napoléon du crime... Et mon imagination de fangirl a fait le reste.

Le colonel Sebastian Moran était en train d'entretenir son nouveau fusil à air comprimé. Il savait que l'arrivée de cette arme n'était pas anodine. Les dernières nouvelles étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. Il leva la tête en voyant la porte du salon s'ouvrir et Moriarty entrer, une expression morne sur le visage.

- Sebastian, il est temps.

Le colonel se leva, laissant son fusil de côté. Il s'approcha de Moriarty.

- Je prépare nos affaires ?

- Oui. Nous devrons nous rendre sur le Continent. Il s'y trouve.

Moran savait qui était ce « il ». Sherlock Holmes, évidemment. Moriarty leva les yeux vers lui.

- Sebastian, tout est perdu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il a déjoué tous mes plans. Notre organisation est pratiquement démantelée. Même Scotland Yard est à nos trousses. Nous ne partons pas, Sebastian, nous fuyons.

Moran eut un regard fugace pour son fusil neuf.

- La question pourrait être réglée très facilement. Tu le sais bien.

- Je m'y oppose. Holmes n'est pas un ennemi comme les autres. Il me faut lui faire face, l'affronter seul à seul. Le toucher au cœur avant de lui porter l'estocade. Un vulgaire coup de fusil serait lui faire injure, et à lui et à moi. C'est le seul homme auquel je puis comparer mon génie sur un pied d'égalité, comprends-tu ?

- Oui, soupira Moran. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux, de s'exposer ainsi pour l'affronter ?

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix, murmura Moriarty. Mes derniers contacts qui me sont restés fidèles m'ont fait état de son départ vers le Continent. Il a déployé un luxe de précautions, ce qui signifie qu'il est tout autant aux abois que moi. Le docteur Watson est avec lui, il s'agit de notre unique opportunité de se débarrasser des deux en même temps.

- Le médecin n'est pas très dangereux.

- Mais il peut être fort utile pour détruire Holmes. Il semble tenir singulièrement à ce petit docteur... Quand bien même nous n'arriverions pas à tuer Holmes, il sera dévasté par la perte de Watson. Quant à Watson lui-même, il ne représentera aucun danger s'il se retrouve seul. Il ne manque pas d'intelligence, mais il n'a certainement pas les capacités de déduction de Holmes, ni ses contacts. Holmes est et doit rester notre cible principale, Sebastian.

Moran poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je me prépare tout de suite. Où allons-nous ?

- Là où ira Holmes. Je penche pour les Alpes. Il aurait pris le train pour Southampton, il doit donc logiquement se diriger vers le nord du continent. Les côtes sont dangereuses, je pense qu'il tentera de se faire oublier dans le cœur du pays. Les montagnes offrent de nombreux abris.

Moran se mordit les lèvres, pensif. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui l'entourait, le salon, les meubles, ses nombreux trophées de chasse, son interlocuteur.

- Il me déplaît de penser que nous devons tout abandonner.

- A moi aussi, Sebastian.

- … Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Si tu choisis de l'affronter, il n'est pas exclu que tu puisses être tué.

- Je le sais. Aussi, tu emporteras avec toi ton fusil à air comprimé. Mais je veux que tu ne tires qu'en tout dernier recours, si jamais je venais à ne pas survivre à mon combat contre Holmes.

- S'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je le traquerai, je retournerai chaque pierre d'Europe, d'Angleterre et de ses colonies, du monde entier s'il le faut, et je ramènerai sa tête qui viendra orner le mur de ce salon, déclara Moran. Juste là, au-dessus de la cheminée. Il ferait bonne impression, avec sa pipe en bouche, non ?

Moriarty fronça les sourcils.

- Un peu de sérieux, Sebastian. Jure-moi que tu me laisseras l'affronter seul.

- Je te le jure.

- Jure-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu tenteras de le retrouver pour l'éliminer, mais pas avant.

- Je te le jure.

Moriarty s'approcha de Moran jusqu'à mettre pratiquement leurs deux corps en contact, puis leva une main maigre pour lui caresser la joue.

- Tu es ma force de frappe, Sebastian. Tu es mon bras droit. Si je ne survis pas à mon combat contre Holmes, il faudra que tu prennes ma suite. T'en sens-tu capable ?

Moran le regarda un moment.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Jamais je n'aurai tes capacités, James. Je puis juste mettre à ton service ma force et mon expérience de chasseur et de soldat. Si tu ne survis pas, hé bien... Je suppose que je passerai le reste de mon existence à traquer Holmes et à le détruire. Parce qu'il ne me restera rien d'autre.

Moriarty fixa pensivement son bras droit dans les yeux. Puis un coin de sa bouche se releva imperceptiblement dans une esquisse de sourire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Puis il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Moran.

- Nous nous embarquons pour un voyage sans retour, Sebastian.

- Qu'importe. Nous commençons la traque la plus exaltante de ma carrière de chasseur rien au monde ne peut me faire davantage plaisir, conclut Moran en se dirigeant vers son fusil.

Fin.


End file.
